


Serving Satyrs

by LegolasLovely



Category: Young Hercules
Genre: Angst, Bar Room Brawl, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) just wants to spend her night off at Kora’s Inn in peace. When trouble starts, she begs her friends not to get involved, but strife always seems to find Iolaus
Relationships: Iolaus/Reader, Iolaus/You
Kudos: 7





	Serving Satyrs

**Author's Note:**

> Dacuda- top cadet at the academy, also the song is totally stolen from the show, I wrote/own none of that lol

Kora’s little inn was bustling with people, everyone wanting something from her- their food, their drink, their check, or simply her attention. The air was thick with hearty, ale-smelling laughs and the area around the bar even thicker with demanding costumers. It was the busiest night of the week and Kora was clearly understaffed, so (Y/N) was content to stay invisible until the inn owner had a moment to take a breath and get the refills she knew (Y/N) had come to buy.

(Y/N) stood patiently with one elbow on the bar, rolling her eyes slightly at the men around her. They were all so _loud._ Her filled ears made her want to slip out of the inn and get some peace- forget about the refills and her waiting friends. Instead, she whipped around to her left when she felt a hand on her back. 

“Hey, (Y/N), sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you,” Iolaus said with a smile. 

She let go of a breath, relived to see an ally. “Hi. Where have you been?” she said lightly. 

His smile disappeared. “With Fiducius.”

She hummed, remembering. “How’d it go today?”

“It’s so _boring_. It’s worse than actual class because it’s just me and him.” He pulled her closer to him and out of the way of a man in his cups who was waving his arms at Kora. 

“I wish you had told me about your struggles sooner. I would have tutored you.”

“You would?”

“Of course.”

Frustration fell over his features anew. “Fiddle Face wouldn’t let you. He wants to torture me.”

“Maybe if you stopped calling him ‘Fiddle Face,’ he’d go easier on you.” She chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “You know I’m right. I will ask him tomorrow if I can take over as your tutor.”

He clasped her shoulders. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Stop shaking me!” she laughed.

“Sorry.”

“And you’re welcome.”

Iolaus dropped his hands when Jason came up to the bar next to (Y/N). “Hey, Iolaus, what took you so long? I thought we were supposed to meet here right after class.”

Iolaus pushed his curls behind his ear, propping his shoulders back to match Jason’s. “Uh, I was-I had to-”

“I asked him to stop back at the academy to grab my money pouch for me,” (Y/N) said, pulling her coin purse off her belt. “And he did. Thank you, Iolaus.”

Iolaus grunted, pulling at his vest. He was an exceptional liar, but not when it came to deceiving his friends. He sent (Y/N) a sideways glance in thanks while Jason was distracted by the crowd. 

“It’s really packed in here tonight,” he said. “Maybe we should come back for drinks when Kora’s less busy.”

“Here she comes,” (Y/N) said, seeing a blonde head rushing to their side of the bar with four sloshing cups. Before Kora disappeared again, (Y/N) called her back. “Do you need an extra server?”

“No, I can handle it.”

“I can help,” (Y/N) said, leaning further over the bar. 

“When was the last time you had a night off?” Kora asked. She couldn’t see it, but (Y/N) knew she had her hand resting on a stuck out hip.

“That doesn’t matter-” (Y/N) began.

“That means she can’t remember,” Iolaus said. He half laughed, half ignored the glare (Y/N) sent him over her shoulder.

“Go sit and enjoy your night off. Just wave when you need refills,” Kora said before she disappeared into the mob of customers once more.

(Y/N) straightened, shooting Iolaus a look. His blue eyes danced in amusement. “Why do I keep your secrets if you can’t keep mine?” she asked, letting him weave her through the crowd to their low table with a hand on her back. 

He only laughed. He took his place on the bench next to her as Jason was already sitting across the table with Hercules. He eyed the food on the table and popped a grape into his salivating mouth. “What?” he asked Hercules, noticing his friend’s brow raised high on his forehead. 

“Nice of you to join us,” he said.

“Yeah, Iolaus, you’re always the last one here,” Jason said. 

“And the last to buy your own food,” (Y/N) said with a smirk as Iolaus took a hand full of the bread she’d bought.

He froze and sent her a sweet little smile. He looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks full and despite herself, (Y/N) breathed out a laugh. “I’m sorry, did you want some of this?” He tried to feed her, doing his best to shove the little cubes of bread and crackers into her mouth. She swatted his hands away, laughing at the gross little chewing noises he made in her ear. 

“Iolaus! Stop! Grow up, will you?” Her admonishing held no ground as she giggled through her words. 

“No.” He continued, now wiping the sweet, creamy smear on her nose.

“Stop! Stop it, the food’s all yours.” She stretched a palm over his face and pushed him away, but not before he could loop a finger back over her nose and stick his cream covered finger in his mouth. 

“Delicious.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and swiped a handkerchief over her face before whipping it at Iolaus’ chest. Before he could return the blow, their entire bench jostled, almost spilling both of them on the floor. Iolaus stood immediately, glaring at the offending satyr that towered over him. The half furred creature stomped its large hooves menacingly, watching Jason and Hercules, who had previously made their way over to another table, flank Iolaus fearlessly. 

“Watch where you’re going,” the satyr said.

“Me? You walked straight into our bench like a clumsy-”

“Iolaus,” (Y/N) said softly in warning.

He turned to her and his features softened only enough for her to see. He huffed and turned back to the offender. “The least you could do is apologize to my friend. You almost knocked her to the ground.” His fury bubbled higher with every word. 

“Maybe that’s where she belongs.”

“How dare you say that about her,” Iolaus spat, stepping up to stand on the bench. He swung his tight fist back, but (Y/N) caught his arm, stopping him. 

“It’s not worth it, Iolaus.” She pulled him down. “I think it would be best if you were going now,” she growled to the satyr. She felt Hecules and Jason step up next to her and luckily, the huge creature made his way to the other side of the inn. 

“(Y/N) we could have taken him,” Jason said, pulling his vest back into place. 

“I know that.” She felt Hercules and Jason calming but Iolaus was vibrating in his anger. “It’s not worth starting trouble. Poor Kora has enough to deal with tonight, we don’t need to add a bar fight into the mix.”

“After what he said about you,” Iolaus began. He was unable to finish, left only to bite down on his own teeth and slowly shake his head. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“How can you say that?” he said loud enough to pull the attention of some of the other tables. 

She pulled on his arm, directing him to sit next to her. “Please don’t start trouble tonight. Any of you,” she said, looking across the table. “This is the first night in weeks that we don’t have to eat at the academy. Tomorrow we have to go back to eating the same slop as the pigs, so _please_ , let’s enjoy our freedom tonight?”

“You’re right,” Hercules said.

Jason nodded and changed the subject back to the drill exam they’d taken at the academy that week. “I still don’t know how they can expect us to do that blindfolded.”

“Oh, just because the future king of Corinth can’t do it means it’s impossible?” Hercules said, elbowing Jason’s ribs.

“Can you do it? Son of Zeus?”

Out of the corner of her eye, (Y/N) could see Iolaus was still sitting stiffly. Her hand landed on his knee, startling him to look up at her. He sent her a small smile that only moved his lips and began to pay attention to the conversation. “I’ll get us some thinner kerchiefs. Some we can see through,” he said. “Then we’ll see who’s named Dacuda this quarter.” As his friends laughed, he looked around to glare at the satyr at the other end of the bar. 

“Iolaus,” (Y/N) said, pulling his attention with a small hum from him. “It’s not worth it.”

“You’ve said that.”

“Say you won’t start trouble tonight. Look at me and promise.”

He jutted out his chin to her. “I won’t.” Then he shrugged, more defensive. “I will not start trouble.” He smacked her with his handkerchief. “Eat your food or I will.”

“You will anyway,” she said, nudging her shoulder into his and dipping a cracker into the smear. 

The stand off was soon forgotten as the four continued to nibble and joke about classes and drills at the academy. (Y/N) seamlessly changed the subject from test scores to local chariot races and she felt Iolaus relax next to her. When it was time for some more refills, she offered to grab them at the bar instead of waving to Kora for their delivery.

“You’re gonna go ask her if she needs help again,” Iolaus said. It wasn’t a question.

“No.”

“Yes, you are,” Hercules said. “It’ll be a late night for you then, (Y/N). Are you sure?” 

“I’ll stay with her,” Iolaus said.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I don’t need watching. I too am a cadet, you know. And if I remember correctly, I was named Dacuda last quarter.” She grabbed the four cups by the rim and stood. 

“Oh, we remember,” Jason said. “And we were the ones who planned the party following it. Remember that?”

“Yes I do,” she said, curtsying and waving the the glasses through the air. “And a grand party it was, boys.” She spun on her heels to be off before Iolaus caught her. 

“You won’t serve the satyr, right?”

“Iolaus, I don’t even know if Kora needs another server tonight. It seems like the rush has passed.”

“But if you pick up the shift-”

“Then I will serve anyone who buys something.”

He sighed, eyes boring into hers. “I will stay if you do.”

“I don’t need-”

“Only to walk you back to the academy. I said I wouldn’t start trouble and I won’t.”

The raucous around them seemed to escalate as she paused. “Fine.” Then she turned towards the bar once more, leaving Iolaus to sit down on the empty bench with their friends. 

(Y/N) set the empty cups on the bar and leaned over the edge, calling for Kora. 

“Another round?” she yelled back, not taking her eyes off of her task. 

“Yes. Are you sure you don’t need another server?”

Kora collected empty plates as she made her way over to (Y/N). “It’s slowing down for the night,” she said. “Thank you for the offer, but I’ll say it again. _Go_ sit down with your friends and enjoy. No more coming up to the bar. I will bring refills. Go.” She swatted her hand before her attention was drawn over (Y/N)’s shoulder. “Hey! Take it outside! Now!”

(Y/N) whirled, feeling her stomach drop. The satyr was sending hit after hit toward Iolaus, who had seemed to have dodged every blow so far. Iolaus’ face had gone red and fearsome as he turned and kicked the satyr in the gut. A howl sounded, but the beast collected himself to grab Iolaus by the throat and lift him off the ground. As (Y/N) ran to them, the bar crowd parted as if ropes pulled at them. She leapt to the beast’s back and caught it’s shoulders and head in a complicated, inescapable headlock. She avoided the horns skillfully until the workers of the inn could escort the satyr out. Then, she fell to the ground, gracefully landing on her feet and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The creature’s head had bashed his skull against her lip, leaving her bleeding.

“(Y/N)! Are you all right?” Iolaus asked, lifting her chin with his fingers.

She swatted him away. “I’m fine. Leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be!” Her smarting mouth, fear, and fury all brought her close to tears. Shoving it all down, she yelled, “You should be sorry! I asked you not to start trouble! Two minutes ago, you gave me your word. And then you break it.”

“I-”

“(Y/N), Iolaus didn’t start it,” Jason said. He and Hercules barraged her with excuses and explanations, crowding her against the bench. 

“I don’t want to hear it! I’m leaving. I’m going back to the academy.”

“No,” Iolaus said, moving to touch her but thinking better of it. “No, I’ll go. You stay here and eat the rest of your food. I’ll go.”

“Good.”

His eyes dropped from hers at that and she instantly regretted saying the word. She had to stop her hand from flying out to him as he turned away. He watched his feet cross the floor as he left the inn and shut the door behind him without a look back. (Y/N) sat with a plop, pushing her plate further across the table and away from her.

“(Y/N),” Hercules said. She looked up, seeing both him and Jason watching her. “(Y/N), Iolaus did not start the fight.”

“Don’t protect him,” she said, bristling anew. 

“The moment you left for the bar, the satyr came back and pressed him.”

“All of us,” Jason said. 

“Well, all of you should have ignored him,” she said. “Taken the high road. What would Chieron say if he saw you taking part in a bar fight?”

Jason and Hercules shared a look. “I think he would have been proud of us,” Hercules said.

(Y/N) almost choked. “What?”

“You weren’t there, (Y/N),” Jason said. “That satyr was saying unacceptable things, things… about you. We wouldn’t let him get away with that. That moron started the fight, he hit Hercules first. The two of us were throwing punches, Iolaus was just defending us.”

“And me,” (Y/N) said with a sigh. She winced, not at the pain in her lip, but at the pain she’d caused. She stood. “I’ll go find him. I’ll see you guys back at the academy.”

“Want us to walk you?”

“No. He hasn’t gone far by now.” She wanted to speak to him alone.

When she opened the door to the inn, light flooded the trees and trails back to the academy. “Iolaus!” she called, running through the clearing and to the edge of the wood. “Wait.”

He met her halfway, astonished to see her once she’d sent him away like that in the inn. “I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

“Please,” she waved him away. “Please. I’m- the guys told me what happened.”

Iolaus sighed and shook his head. “They weren’t supposed to,” he mumbled.

“Why didn’t you tell me the satyr was encouraging you?”

“Because I didn’t want you to hear the nasty things he said about you!”

“I don’t care about that!” She caught his arm as he turned. “I don’t care about that. I care about you and you’ve let me yell at you in front of everyone. I should be thanking you for defending me.”

He brows drew together as he took her chin, tilting her face toward the dim light of the inn. “How’s your lip?”

“Fine. Just fine. Your neck?”

He smirked. “Oh, fine. Just fine.”

She scoffed before her fingertips traced over the red marks on his neck and slid down his chest. “Doesn’t look fine.”

“Well, I should have listened to you. Starting a fight with a gigantic satyr was not one of my brightest ideas.”

“No.”

He seized her hand before it fell to her side. After wrapping her arm through his, he led her down the trail to the academy. The light from the inn slowly faded, but his eyes sparkled even brighter as they walked on. “Will you still be my tutor after all this?”

“Well, I have to repay you somehow, hm? And you need all the help you can get.”

He tugged on her arm, sending her crashing into him. Easily catching her, he said, “I take offence to that.”

“Prove me wrong. Name five constellations.”

He sent her a sideways glare before slowing his pace a bit through the trail. He looked above, hoping to see something that would point the way. However, the sky was dark tonight and the stars that could be seen were blocked by the foliage of the trees around them. “Uh, Aquarius…”

“Yes.”

“The archer one.”

“Sagittarius.”

“Right.” Past the sentient wood, he could hear the bubbling of the stream to the west. Well, what he thought was west. “I know more.”

“I know you do.” She gave him a genuine smile. “If you memorize them in alphabetical order, it may be easier to name most of them. Or you could do what Gregor does.”

He made a scrunched up face. “And make a song for everything? Absolutely not.”

“He is a top cadet in academics. It might help you.” She made a show of clearing her throat before she started to sing. “Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, how could be finer than Polaris!” She continued to sing the catchy tune to the constellations. He took her hands and spun her around him, wrapping an arm around her waist and bouncing her back and forth to the beat. Her laugh echoed through the trees and swam about Iolaus’ mind and he couldn’t get enough. She soon ran out of breath and ended up bent over in his arms laughing hysterically. 

“That song is going to be stuck in my head all night!” he said. 

“And you’ll wake up knowing your constellations.”

He hummed a laugh, quieting his voice as they grew nearer to the academy. He stopped at the end of the trail. “I liked spending time together, just the two of us.” 

“It wasn’t too awful,” she said, dodging his flying hand. 

“We should do it again sometime,” he said, wild grin softening as he spoke.

“If Fiducious agrees, I’ll be your new tutor and we’ll be spending a lot of time just the two of us. _Studying.”_

_“_ Oh, perfect,” he said. “Will there be more singing?” That sent her into another fit of shushed giggles. When they subsided, he said, “I meant that I’d like to see you outside of school all together. Just you and me.”

She gave him a sideways smirk. “You putting the moves on me, Iolaus?”

“Some of ‘em.” He let his lips lift into an authentic grin that made her breath catch.

“We’ll have to get rid of the guys more often then.” She let him lean towards her lips and when he became just a blur of tan skin and golden curls, she closed her eyes. But they’re lips never touched.

“What do you mean ‘get rid of us’?” Hercules called from down the trail.

“Yeah, (Y/N), we all know I’m your favorite!” Jason said. 

The pair pushed their way between Iolaus and (Y/N), saying goodnight as they passed and never stopping as they closed the door to the academy behind them.

“He’s right. He is my favorite.”

“I’m not afraid to fight him for that title.” He leaned to kiss her, sighing when their lips finally met. They encased each other in arms and chests and hands and lips until they had to part for breath. 

“Good luck with that,” she said with one more peck of her lips against his before heading inside the academy for the night.


End file.
